A weird life
by RSEA87
Summary: Aria Williams, une jeune fille à l'apparence atypique mais pourtant magnifique. Intelligente, sympathique, tout ce qu'on peut rêver chez une fille est la personne la plus détestée de Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Elle a eut le malheur de rencontrer Albus Potter lors de sa première année. Et je peux vous dire que c'est loin d'être l'amour fou entre les deux.
1. Prologue

Je commençais à écrire ces quelques lignes d'abord pour faire part de mon malaise quand je le voyait, de la haine que je ressentais quand je le voyais accompagné ou non, son arrogance, son sourire au coin qui lui donne un air d'angelot, ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux bleus, bizarrement profonds. Voisin, camarade, ami, ennemi, on a tout fait, tout sauf être amoureux.

Pourquoi…pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive ? Par Merlin, si je trouve la personne qui a inventé le destin, je pense que je vais le trucider ! En plus, Max, oui la personne qui a inventé le destin s'appelle Max, enfin d'après mon imagination donc je disais Max ! Max à mal choisi son année, trop de changements d'un coup c'est juste….affreusement et exceptionnellement chiant, épuisant, gonflant, et ça en devient quotidien. Dans la vie il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que je n'aime pas : les pruneaux, toutes sortes d'insectes ou animaux s'apparentant à un insecte, les serpents, les poivrons, les poireaux, les policiers (je devine tout le temps la fin), le reggae…mais par-dessus tout, la monotonie ! Sérieusement, Max tu pourrais innover !

Je me présente, Aria Williams, 15 ans bientôt 16. Pleine d'énergie, adorablement chiante quand elle veut, curieuse comme une pie, et qui a un certain problème avec ce qu'on appelle les règles. Fille unique dans tous les sens du terme. Vit aux quatre coins du monde, parle anglais, français quand elle se donne la peine et espagnol quand elle a faim. Cheveux souples, d'une couleur assez étrange…blanc, et oui j'ai les cheveux blancs comme une vieille mais qui contraste à merveille avec mais yeux bleus. A j'allais oublier, je suis très modeste et j'aime les zèbres.

Bon maintenant que j'ai commençais, faut que je vous raconte ma vie ! Sinon qu'elle pitoyable hôte je ferais !

Il était une fois, une petite fille magnifique et élégante, douce et raffinée….qui a découvert qu'elle était une sorcière ! Sur ceux elle entra à Poudlard !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pov Aria**

Le jour où j'ai sorti à ma classe que je partais pour Poudlard, je pense que ce fut la journée la plus plus gênante de ma vie. Ils me charrièrent sur le faite que j'avais trop d'imagination, que j'avais trop lu Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. Mais non ! Je peux vous l'assurer, Poudlard existe. La preuve ça fait quatre ans que j'y étudie. Et aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, pour mon grand damne. Enfant, j'étais la petite fille si mignonne que tout le monde jalousait, aujourd'hui ? Les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé mises à part mon caractère. Tout Poudlard ,sauf quelques exceptions, me détestait, pourquoi ? C'est une très bonne question ! Ma tête ne leur revient pas très bien apparemment, ou peut-être que j'ai insulté la plus grande famille de sorcier du monde entier qui a une influence exécrablement horripilante sur tous les autres sorciers ? J'opterais plutôt pour la première hypothèse qui me semble des plus logiques;on ne vit pas dans un monde de corruption et de popularité !...Nan ! Je déconne, hélas, tout a commencé quand j'ai percuté Albus Potter dans un couloir du train :

**_FLASH-BACK_**

Tout excitée par cette rentrée, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention où je mettais les pieds. Bien que mes parents aillent terriblement me manquer, j'étais ravie de découvrir un nouveau monde ! J'allais entrer dans un compartiment libre quand sans faire exprès je me pris le torse d'un jeune garçon. Je lâchai en premier ma valise sur le pied de mon « mur » et fini par tomber par terre en même temps. Lorsque je levai les yeux, je fus percuté par le regard d'un bleu profond que me lançait le jeune homme en face de moi, qui semblait furibond et à la fois effaré.

_-« Euh...Dé... »_

-_« Oh la pimbêche ! Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe quand tu marches ! »_ Sa voix était dure, trop occupé à me relever je ne le regardai pas. C'est alors qu'il me prit le menton de son pouce et index, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux_ « Quand je te cause la mioche, tu me regardes point ! Maintenant excuse toi immédiatement ! »_ S'en fut trop pour moi, j'étais outrée, humiliée ! Comment se permettait-il ?

Je me dégageais de son emprise et lui répondis d'un ton cinglant qu'à la base oui, j'aurais pu m'excuser mais qu'après ce discours, typique d'un connard et foutu sang-pur, il pouvait toujours aller se faire foutre.

Apparemment la réponse ne lui convint pas, il m'attrapa le poignet fermement de sortes à ce que je touche le sol qu'avec la pointe des pieds, il m'injuria de tous les noms imaginables (dont la plupart m'étaient inconnus), agacée par son attitude méprisante je lui donnai un coup de genou dans le ventre ; déjà pas très stable sur mes deux jambes, il me repoussa par terre et mis son pied sur ma poitrine naissante.

_-« Je te jure qu'à Poudlard tu vas le payer, mais alors très cher ! »_

_-« Hijo de puta _» marmonnais-je en espagnol.

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

Et voici comment commença ma nouvelle vie. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu mais alors pas du tout,c'est que sa famille entière se met à me détester à cause de cette "dispute". Sérieusement, les Potters/Weasleys sont pour moi que des foutus bourges la cons qui se croient au-dessus de nous !

Quand j'eus trouvé un compartiment libre, un immense sentiment de réconfort me parcouru. Je mis ma valise en cuir recouvert de divers autocollant et tampons marquant mes nombreux voyages, je m'assis confortablement dans le canapé, m'allongeant sur toute la banquette, tête contre la glace afin de voir le paysage. Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles afin d'écouter Englishman in **_NEW-_**York de Sting. Plusieurs personnes essayèrent d'entrer dans la cabine, mais à chaque fois qu'ils me virent, ils partirent : j'étais la pestiférée. Lassée de ces allées et venues, je lançais un sort sur la porte de la cabine de sorte que personne ne puisse entrer. Après une demi-heure à regarder le paysage, je m'endormis avec Burn The Rose de Taps.

Lorsque je me réveillais, la nuit était tombée signe que nous arrivions à Poudlard. Pas encore très réveillé je pris appuis sur la banquette pour avoir une position adéquate. C'est après avoir cligné plusieurs fois les yeux que je m'aperçus, qu'un garçon au teint plutôt bronzé et les cheveux châtains me regardait en souriant doucement.

-«_ Bien dormis la belle-au-bois-dormant ?_ » il me lança un magnifique sourire, j'étais choquée ! Mais attendez voir...

-« _T'es qui ? Et tu fous quoi ici ?_» demandai-je franco, sans esquisser un moindre sourire. C'était souvent comme ça, les gens qui ne me connaissaient pas encore étaient emportés par l'ordre de mouton qui suit comme un vulgaire bétail sa royauté Potter.

-«_ Enchantée de faire ta connaissance aussi, je m'appelle Daren, comme tu as dû le remarquer je suis nouveau et comme tous les compartiments sont pleins, je me suis permis d'entrer dans le tiens, autre chose ?_ » me demanda-t-il poliment toujours avec un grand sourire.

**Pov Daren**

-« Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? » me demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes. Pourquoi l'était-elle ? Je n'ai pourtant pas une tête de méchant.

Je lui répondis comme si c'était une évidence que la porte était tout simplement ouverte. En un quart de seconde, le visage de la jeune fille blêmit, elle releva la tête en haut mais n'y trouva rien. Son visage d'abord blanc passa au rouge. Elle se leva précipitamment et quitta le compartiment. Bon sang, où est-ce-que j'ai atterris ?

**Pov Aria**

Le salop, je le déteste vraiment ce mec et sa foutu famille ! Il ne peut pas me foutre la paix nom de dieu ? Je me dirigeais vers le onzième compartiment, d'où bon nombre de rire s'échappaient. Je claquai la porte et fis sursauter la plupart des Weasleys présents, quels peureux ils faisaient, inspectant chaque recoin de l'endroit, j'en conclus que par l'absence de Potter, ma valise ne se trouvait pas ici.

-_« il est où votre connard de cousin ?_ » demandais-je à l'assemblée des têtes rousses, d'un ton autoritaire et froid. Pas un mot ...foutue famille, il savait où il était. Je vis que Lily allait m'adresser une injure, je décidais de la couper dans son élan et de partir voir les serpentards. Une fois dans leur wagon, j'aperçus ma valise sur la table de...Mon dieu ! De Malfoy et Potter. Ils lancèrent toutes sortes de sorts pour essayer de l'ouvrir. En colère, je leur arrachai ma valise de leur baguette en leurs jetant un regard méprisant. Trop surpris de me voir, les deux compères ne surent que faire. Malheureusement, ce ne dura pas, un étrange rayon glacé pénétra dans mon dos. Une douleur si soudaine et fulgurante retentit dans mon corps que je tombais sous la violence du sortilège, les larmes aux yeux, j'essayais de retenir mes larmes. Les rires de ces odieux serpentards retentirent Tremblante, je tâtais le sol comme signe j'étais toujours là bien vivante, je m'accrochai à la rampe en fer pour me relever, j'avais mal, l'impression qu'on s'amusait à dessiner des arabesques sur mon dos avec une hache.

**Pov Daren**

Ne supportant pas de voir cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs pleurer, je l'enlaçai de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve complètement recouverte par moi. Au fur et à mesure, elle se calma. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Je voulais tout savoir, même si ça devait m'attirer des ennuis et ça je sentais que c'était vrai.

-« _Chut...calme toi »_ lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent je m'écartais d'elle, remettant au passage quelques mèches humides derrière ses oreilles. « _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ » m'avançais-je. Aucune réponse, elle avait la tête baissée. Je baissais donc ma tête de sortes à ce que nos regards se croisent, je lui souris et lui pris la main, elle la retira vivement.

-« _Tu ne devrais pas trop rester avec moi..._ » Dit-elle d'une voix pas très sûre

-« _Et en quel honneur ?_ » dis-je interloqué.

-« _Si tu restes avec moi, tu seras persécuté, une reclue de Poudlard..._ »Je fronçai mes sourcils perplexe, comment une école entière pouvait exclure une jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire du mal à une mouche ? Après lui avoir demandé en quoi et comment elle était arrivée là, elle commença à me raconter sa mésaventure. Je pus l'observer plus attentivement : elle avait une longue chevelure souple et blanche qui lui arrivée un peu plus haut que ses hanches, des yeux ambres à vous couper le souffle, ils vous transpercent d'un seul coup, un visage fin et une peau laiteuse semblable à de la porcelaine. Sans vouloir passez pour un pervers, elle avait de belles formes là où il fallait. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient, quel dommage qu'ils soient contournés de rouge, du à ses pleurs passés.

-« _Qui t'as fais ça ?_ » dis-je précipitamment, en la coupant.

Vu sa tête, je pense que je l'ai quelque peu vexée, mais elle me répondit d'une voix remplie de crainte que le dénommé bourreau se nommait Albus Potter. Potter, Potter...le fils d'Harry Potter ?

-« _Attends, le fils d'Harry Potter ?_ » demandai-je surpris.

-«_ Je vois que tu m'écoutes attentivement.._ » elle rigola, un rire doux et mélodieux, un rire qui est bon à attendre. Je souris. «_ Oui le fils d'Harry Potter, le majestueux et grand héros Harry Potter..._ » sa voix se perdit un peu à la fin de sa phrase, mais on pouvait sentir qu'elle avait beaucoup de respect pour celui qui à battu Voldemort.

-«_ Je ne pensais pas que le rejetons de ce grand héros et majestueux comme tu dis, soit si exécrable et si horripilant »_ Encore une fois, elle rigola, que c'était bon d'entendre quelqu'un rire. Pour le rire d'une personne reflète son âme, je sais c'est un peu étrange.

-«_ Tu ne le connais même pas !_ » dit-elle entre deux rires. «_ Si ça se trouve tu seras copain comme cochon avec ce si exécrable personnage »_ sourit-elle.

-«_ Saches le: à partir de maintenant moi Daren Nott est ton défenseur contre les forces du mal connu à partir de maintenant sous le nom de toute la patrie Poudlard, tout alliés de cet exécrable enfant nommé Albus Potter. Donc comment veux-tu que je sois ami avec quelqu'un qui veut du mal à mon amie ?_ » dis-je d'une voix solennelle avec un énorme sourire.

Elle resta d'abord sans voix quelques seconde, puis des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses deux pommettes roses.

-«_ Pourquoi tu pleures ?!_ » dis-je paniqué « _Dis donc je commence bien mon boulot de protecteur moi_ » bougonnais-je

-«_ Merci.._ » murmura-t-elle, après avoir essuyé d'un revers de manche ses petites larmes, je pus découvrir son prénom après quoi elle me mit à la porte sous prétexte qu'elle devait se changer,car nous étions arrivés. Aria Williams. Je m'amusais à répéter son nom dans un murmure, ne faisant guère attention aux autres élèves qui se dépêchaient de sortir du wagon pressés de retrouver leurs dortoirs ou de découvrir leur nouvelle maison : Poudlard.

**Pov extérieur.**

A l'intérieur du compartiment dont les rideaux étaient fermés, une jeune fille se dit que peut-être sa routine qu'elle avait d'année en année, allait sûrement changer grâce à son tout nouveau et premier ami en cinq ans à Poudlard...


End file.
